


Everything You Never Told Me

by BurningSwan



Series: What We Cannot Have [8]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningSwan/pseuds/BurningSwan
Summary: Celty and Shizuo meet and Celty finds out about Shizuo dating Izaya. The two end up talking about their relationship for a while.





	Everything You Never Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the lazy summary and taking forever to write this, I had writer’s block on how to write this part for a few days so progress was very slow. The next part will likely be the last in this series, but I hope you enjoyed this little series that was only supposed to be a one-shot or two-shot (oops). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, though not much actually happens in this (but there is Shizaya fluff at the end to make up for it?)
> 
> ~BurningSwan

It all started when he ran into Celty after not seeing her in a while. He doesn't really remember how the conversation started or how they ended up talking about his relationships, but they did. 

———

[How's Vorona?] 

Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Er, well...We...we broke up." He tells her.

Celty goes to type something before she freezes and looks over at him.

[You broke up with her? When? Why didn't you tell me?] She showed him the screen indignantly.

"We broke up a while ago...," Shizuo paused as he considered her last question. "Celty, I wasn't purposely keeping it from you or anything, but we haven't seen each other recently. Speaking of, there's something else-"

[You could have called and let us know! Or does Shinra already know?]

"Celty..."

[Am I the only one who doesn't know? Are you guys keeping things from me now?]

"Celty! Stop it," Shizuo sucked in a breath. "I didn't just break up with Vorona."

[What?]

"I'm dating Izaya now. And I don't know who knows aside from Izaya's secretary, Namie and...Vorona." 

[You're dating Izaya now? Seriously? Then I guess it all worked out in the end...]

"Yeah...but what do you mean?" Shizuo took out a cigarette absentmindedly, lighting it and taking a drag.

[Well...just things in general, I guess? If you're with Izaya now, he should get better right?]

"Ah, that. Well, I hope so. We still might need to keep an eye on him...He's probably still..." Shizuo trailed off, averting his gaze to the side.

[That's understandable. It won't be that easy to forget...something like that. Have you talked to him about it?]

"I'm not sure if I should wait for him to bring it up or if I should ask him about it instead." Shizuo sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.

[I see...It is something that would be hard to talk about so lightly. So you think it would be better for him to bring it up himself for fear of pushing him too soon to talk about it?]

Shizuo nods, taking another drag of the cigarette to calm himself.

"I'm trying to be careful to make sure I don't fuck things up...He's been getting better so I don't want to ruin all the progress that's been made to get him back to some semblance of normality." He confesses.

[Have you talked to Shinra about this?]

"No...I've thought about it, but...I just don't know. This is still all new to me and I just don't want to ruin what I've got going now. I've messed up enough before." 

[I know it must be hard on you since you like him now, and to know he almost...died because of you...But you will need to move past this at one point, it will be better once you talk about it and put it behind you. Don't sweep this under the rug, Shizuo.]

"Wasn't planning on it," he sighed. "I know we need to talk about it...If I see a good opportunity, I'll take it but until then I don't want to pressure him into talking about it." 

[Well, thanks for telling me about this, even if it's a little late...I hope things work out between you and Izaya. If you ever need any help, you can always come to me or Shinra.]

"Thanks, Celty. It was nice to have someone to talk to about this...And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. But if Shinra does know, I think you might want to be more mad at him than with me." Shizuo muses, half-joking.

[Oh, if he knows...Well, I won't be happy with him. But I'm glad that I was able to help some. It was nice since we haven't had the chance to talk recently. Things have been hectic for both of us, I think. More so for you, though.]

"Bye, Celty."

[Goodbye, Shizuo.]

This time when Celty drives off and spares a glance back at Shizuo, she feels reassured to see him smiling faintly, cigarette brushing his lips.

Things were finally working out properly, and hopefully soon she and Shinra wouldn't have to worry about either of them.

She really wished for things to work out for them, even if before she had held some animosity towards Izaya. There are things that can change one's perception of someone and this ordeal had definitely affected Celty's perception of Izaya. But it wasn't just her. That much was clear if any person were to look at Shizuo now.

Things had drastically changed. But hopefully for the better.

———

"Izaya? Are you awake?" Shizuo called out quietly, taking off his shoes. He'd gone to the flea's apartment to check on Izaya.

He heard a subtle shuffling sound and eventually a bleary-eyed Izaya appeared, blinking his eyes and rubbing them with the back of his hand.

"Oh, Shizuo. Welcome home." He mumbles, sounding half-asleep.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Shizuo murmurs, stepping towards him.

Izaya shook his head.

"No, I've been up for a while." 

Shizuo gently wrapped his arms around  Izaya. 

"I love you, Izaya."

Izaya turned his head against Shizuo's chest, appearing embarrassed.

A lot quieter than Shizuo, he mumbled, "Love you too." 

"Did you sleep any while I was gone?"

A short pause of comfortable silence.

"A little," Izaya said. "But I sleep better when you're here with me." He added softly.

Shizuo smiled gently, pressing a kiss to the top of Izaya's head, brushing his fingers through Izaya's hair. 

"It won't always be like that. We're going to fix this, together. You and me, Izaya."

Izaya said nothing, just enjoying the warm presence of Shizuo.

He felt sleepy again.

Shizuo released him and took his hand lightly.

"Let's get some sleep, okay?" 

Izaya nodded blearily.

"'Kay." He mumbled, letting Shizuo guide him.

———

He fell asleep quickly, exhausted from weeks and months of sleep deprivation.  Shizuo watched Izaya silently, feeling himself relax knowing that Izaya was finally getting sleep.

They would fix this, both of them, together.


End file.
